


You Provide the Battle (I'll Start You a War)

by 71Mistakes



Series: The Avenger Games [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, M/M, Mpreg, The Avengers/Captain America Hunger Games AU No one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71Mistakes/pseuds/71Mistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Hydra rules all the Districts and only people who were allowed to live in the Capital and treated with respect and were those devoted to Hydra, sixteen year old Steve Rogers sees it as his duty to step forward and take the place of his best friend in the Avenger Games. He maybe small and he may be sick but that doesn’t mean he was going to just lay down and die. He had been close to death before and he always came back. Whether it was bullies or a really bad cold Steve Rogers has never backed down before and he’s not going to start now.</p><p>He knows he can’t win. Not with his size and his illness. He plans to die and he plans to do it in style. In a way that Hydra will never forget. Except he didn’t expect to meet and fall in love with one James ‘Bucky’ Barnes who’s from a different District. He also didn’t consider one more little fact. Bucky will not allow Steve to die on his watch.</p><p>Only one can win and Steve doesn’t see it being him whether he dies or not. </p><p>But if they can’t win the battle they will be sure to Avenge those who came before them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Odds are Not in Your Favor Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Okay So I'm trying something here. It's AU. It has Captain America/Avengers characters but it's set in a Hunger Games sort of Universe. It's what happens when you're simultaneously watching Avengers Civil War and reading Hunger Games. I recently started writing so I'm not promising you a work of art here but I am going to try. 
> 
>  
> 
> Really I'm just finding excuses to write Stucky cause I can't get this paring out of my head.

**Steve's POV**

When I woke up I realised that sometime during the night my fever had broken. I could breathe considerably better. My lungs didn't feel as though they were on fire and I no longer had the chills. But the sweat still clung to me skin, indicating that it wasn’t so long ago that the fever decided to leave me. Didn't mean I could go run a marathon. It just meant that I got to live an extra day and with my health issues that was a miracle in itself.

 

I prop myself up on one elbow. There is enough light in the little house to see my mother. Sarah Rogers is curled up on her side, facing me. She probably not too long ago fell asleep. Knowing my mother she would have stayed up until she knew I was better. In sleep, my mother looks younger, still worn but not so beaten-down.

 

I swing my legs off the bed and slide into my hunting boots. They were my fathers and after he died I inherited them. They were too big, most stuff were, but I wore them anyway. I pull on a pair of trousers, a shirt. I turn to watch my mother again to make sure she is still asleep and then I slip outside. I know that she would disagree with me going outside. The air was still cold and I could end up sick again very simply but today was reaping day. She would understand.

 

I lived in District 12 in an area they called the Seam. I walk outside not at all surprised that the road is clear from the usual coal miners heading out to the morning shift at this hour. Men and women with hunched shoulders, who struggle day after day to continue living. But no one comes out today. Every stay inside, treasuring what could be the last moments with their family. The reaping itself isn't until the evening and it's only now dawn but that doesn't matter. May as well sleep in.

 

I rather go out into the forest though. You weren't supposed to. It was forbidden to leave your district and the large fence separating District 12 from the forest was the end of the boundary. Not that just because it was forbidden would stop me. My father used to hunt. He was very good. He tried to teach me but I would get tired quickly and my asthma attacks would scare off the game. He would still carry me though. Every week into the forest, telling me not to tell a soul and I would sit, watch and draw as he hunted for our supper. Now he was dead. Blown to bits in a mine explosion because he ran back to save everyone else. He was the only one who died. There wasn't even anything to bury. I was seven then. Nine years later, and I still wake up some mornings thinking he's there. I make the trips into the forest when I miss him, or just wish I had his advice. Like today, with the reaping.

 

The whole idea with the reaping was stupid and ridiculous. It was just the rulers wanting to make everyone else feel as though there was no hope. When I was younger, I would scare my mother half to death with the things I would blurt out about District 12 and about the people who rule our country and world, causing her to look alarmed and whisper a harsh “Steve!”

 

I can't remember a time when the country had a name, they took even that from us, but the rulers were members of an organization called Hydra and they distanced themselves from the districts by staying in a far off city we referred to as the Capital of the World, or just plain Capital.

 

Eventually as I got older I understood that speaking out would only lead us to more trouble. Not that I cared but I would not have my mother punished for my beliefs. Even though most people shared my beliefs and were just too afraid to speak out. So I learned to hold my tongue and to turn my features into an indifferent mask so that no one could ever read my thoughts. Excel in school. Make only polite small talk with the others in the village. Even though I kept to those self-made rules I was still looked as a trouble maker. I couldn't stand for injustice. So if I saw anything that shouldn't be happening and I could help I would. Didn't matter if it was my fellow classmates or a peacekeeper, I would defend what was right. I got into a lot of trouble doing that but I would never stop. Got into a lot of fights and had my ass handed to me most times but the gratitude of those that I helped that's what mattered most.

 

* * *

 

 

In the woods waits one of my favorite people. Sam Wilson. The sight of him waiting there for my arrival is a surprise but it brings on a smile. I met Sam the day my father had died. I ran out into the woods when I heard and he was already there hunting. At first he trained his arrow at me, startled at my appearance but after realizing I was no threat he relaxed his stance and ask what was wrong. It was the first time I had truly cried since being a baby and Sam just sat with me. We became fast friends after that. I would draw him, as I did my dad, while he hunted and most of the game he caught he shared with me.

 

“Captain.” he says as I draw near. It's a nickname that he insist on calling me. Sam says that if I wasn't so damn small and sickly that I was born to be a leader and it's not his fault those self-righteous people out there don't see it. So when were alone he calls me Captain even though I don't feel like one.

 

I swore to him that I would find a suitable nickname for him in return which I did. One day he was hunting in the forest and I was watching when a bird flew past. It was a Falcon and those were rear here in the seam. Sam shot an arrow at it and hit it straight through the eye. It was a lucky shot and he never could do it again but he was also the only person I know to ever successfully hunt a Falcon.  So that became his new name. I was Captain and he was the Falcon and no one knew except the both of us. It was one of the simple things we did to rebel against Hydra. Usually the only people who had nicknames like that were the past winners of the Games. Each name representing how they had managed to win. For example, one guy from District four, whose real name I couldn't remember, had collected all the metal he could find in the area and created a suit out of it. When he won they called him Iron Man.

 

“Look what I shot” Sam says as he holds up a loaf of bread with an arrow stuck in it in one hand and berries in the other causing me to laugh. It is real bread and not the flat … thing … they usually give us and call bread. I could bake my own things but that would require actual ingredients. I take the bread in my hands to make sure it's real. Food like this is rare in the Seam and only for special occasions.

 

“How did you get this?” I say my voice full of accusation. I know that Sam couldn't afford to buy bread like this and trading was forbidden on the day of the reaping. However, Sam knew how against stealing I was and he wouldn't risk our friendship.

 

“Lewis gave it to me.” Sam replied. “Even wished me luck.”

 

“He gave it to you?" I questioned narrowing my eyes "You and Lewis hate each other.”

 

“We have a complicated friendship okay. And he probably knew I was gonna share it with you. You he likes. If not that, well, we all feel a little closer today, don’t we?”

 

Suddenly he falls into one of the many accents people who live in the Capital has as he mimics Peggy Carter, the representative for District 12 who arrives once a year to read out the names at the reaping. “I almost forgot! Happy Avenging” He waves the bread around us.

 

“And may you gain all the revenge you truly deserve” I finish with the same fake accent. We have to joke about it because the alternative is to be scared and if there’s one thing I hate is to be afraid.

 

I watch as Sam pulls out his knife and slices the bread. Sam was like the big brother I never had. He had dark skin and brown eyes which were a striking contrast to my pale skin and blue eyes. That was another reason we gravitated towards each other. We both looked different compared to the others in the Seam. Most families who worked in the mines resembled each other. Sam and I both look out of place here in the Seam. For Sam it was because he actually was.

 

My mother’s parents were part of the small merchant class that caters to the upper class. Her parents ran an apothecary and she became a healer. My father got to know my mother because when he would get injured either in the mines or hunting. Because no one here could afford a doctor and she offered her services reasonable most people from the mines went to her. She must have really loved him to leave her home for the Seam.

 

Sam was born in District 8. His father publicly went against Hydra and as punishment they killed his mother and his sister in front of them and forced him to move to another district. He hasn’t seen his father since but District 12 wasn’t as bad as Sam thought it would be. He always said if that didn’t happen he wouldn’t have met me. I had once asked Sam why they spared his life and he told me they had no choice. The only reason Sam wasn’t killed was because of sheer dumb luck. He possessed the gene. They had him tested to make sure.

 

The gene was what they called the ability for males to get pregnant. No one knew how it was scientifically possible but a few men were blessed with the gift. It is illegal to kill someone with the gene outside of the games. If they were reaped it was fair game. Most men who live in the Capital had the gene because Hydra offered medical procedures to get it but a few men in the Districts possessed it as well. Those were the few who were actually born with it. It was rare to be born with the condition but it existed and it saved Sam's life. He never thought that he would appreciated being able to have kids.

 

We settle back in a comfortable silence, sitting on the rocks just watching nature around us. It really was a beautiful place, you know if you ignored the blatant poverty and overly dominant rulers.

 

“We could do it, you know” Sam says quietly.

 

“What?” I ask, even though I knew what he was going to talk about.

 

“Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You and I, we could make it”

 

“And what about the others here in District 12. It’s not fair to them for us to run.”

 

“It’s not your fight Steve.”

 

“It’s not anyone’s fight. Cause no one wants to do anything. I can’t leave Sam. You know I can’t. I don't know but I'll find a way to stop Hydra. I can't do that if I'm running.”

 

"What are you going to do huh Steve? Hyperventilate them to death?"

 

I didn't answer Sam cause he didn't expect one, he knew where I stood with the topic. I narrowed my eyes at him. It was a conversation we had many times before. Every year on the day of the reaping Sam would ask me to run away. My answer was always the same. If I had the privilege to leave the others should too and since they don’t I was going to stay. I was going to help. Any way I could. I was going to probably get myself killed in the process but that was details. Anyway, I’d probably die in the woods from too much grass inhalation.

 

“I’m going to fish” Sam says after a moment of silence, changing the topic. “Get something nice for us to eat tonight”

 

After the reaping, everyone is supposed to celebrate. And a lot of people do. Overjoyed that their children have been spared for another year. But at least two families will keep to themselves and try to figure out how they will survive the painful weeks to come and come to terms with the fact that they may be losing their child.

 

Sam is a really good fisher and while he did that I made myself useful by gathering some berries and other things. By late morning, we have a dozen fish, a bag of greens and, best of all, a gallon of strawberries. We may not be able to sell them today but tomorrow the Hob would be in full swing and it would make a decent trade.

 

We walk toward the Seam in silence. It’s almost time for the reaping and you could almost taste the fear in the air. The reaping system is unfair, with the poor getting the worst of it. You become eligible for the reaping the day you turn twelve. That year, your name is entered once. At thirteen, twice. And so on and so on until you reach the age of eighteen, the final year of eligibility, when your name goes into the pool seven times.

 

But of course there’s a catch. Say you are poor and starving as we were. You can opt to add your name more times in exchange for tesserae. Each tesserae is worth a meager year’s supply of grain and oil for one person. You may do this for as many people as you wish. I like to help anyone I can and a lot of people here at the Seam are starving. So, at the age of twelve, I had my name entered four times. Once, because I had to, and three times for tesserae for grain and oil for myself, my mother and two of the elders in the village. In fact, every year I have needed to do this. Taken of tesserae for myself and my mother and for whoever needed it at the time. Sam said I was crazy to do that cause other people sure as hell weren’t. He did it but only because I asked and he didn't take out as much as I did. But it’s not about other people. It’s about doing what’s right. And the best part is that the entries are cumulative. So now, at the age of sixteen, my name will be in the reaping eighty four times. Sam’s name is in only twenty four times and this is his last reaping.

 

Sam divides his catch between the both of us.

 

“See you in the square”, I say.

 

“Don’t forget to look pretty” he retorts.

 

“Bite me Sam” I reply laughing as I walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

At home, I find my mother sitting on my bed waiting for me. As soon as I’m through the door she sends me her most disapproving look. She doesn’t say anything but I know she knows where I was. She is dressed already for the reaping. My mother wears a fine dress from her apothecary days. A tub of warm water waits for me. I scrub off the dirt from the woods and sweat from my cold and even wash my hair. My mother laid out some of my father’s old dress clothes. They would be too big but mother will fix them on with pins.

 

My mother is worried about me. I could see it on her face. I don’t think she is aware just how many times my name is in the bowl but she is aware of my everlasting kindness. She knows I take out tesserae for everyone I can and she knows that comes with a consequence.

 

While I get dressed, the fish and greens are already cooking in a stew, but that will be for supper.  At one o’clock, we head for the square. Attendance is mandatory unless you are on deaths door. Once or twice I was exempt from viewing because that’s exactly where I had been. Wouldn’t have mattered if my name was called though. They would have sent me into the arena anyway. This evening, officials will come around and check to see if this is the case. If not, you’ll be imprisoned.

 

I walk towards the squared and there’s an air of grimness. People are walking silently in two single file lines to sign in. The reaping is a good opportunity for the Hydra to keep tabs on the population as well. Twelve-through eighteen-year-olds are herded into roped areas marked off by ages, the oldest in the front, the young ones, toward the back. Family members line up around the perimeter.

 

The space gets tighter, more claustrophobic as people arrive. The entire population of District 12 has to fit into the tiny square. Late comers are directed to the adjacent streets, where they can watch the event on screens. 

 

I find myself standing in a clump of sixteens from the Seam. We all exchange terse nods then focus our attention on the temporary stage that is set up before the Justice Building. Just as the town clock strikes two, the mayor steps up to the podium and begins to read off of flashcards in his hands.

It’s the same nonsense story every year. He tells of the history of a country that rose up out of the ashes of nothingness. He lists the disasters that swallowed up so much of the land. The result was a shining Capital, ruled by Hydra ringed by thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens. _I call bullshit._ Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Hydra. _Good for them._ Twelve were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated and Hydra now rule the land with their promise of Peace. _A_ _gain, Bullshit._ The Treaty written by Hydra gave us the new laws to guarantee peace once we gave up our freedom to them and, as our yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never be repeated, it gave us the Avenger Games. _I thought it was a really stupid name._

 

The rules of the Game are simple. In punishment for the uprising, each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy, called tributes, to participate. The twenty four tributes will be imprisoned in a vast outdoor arena of any design. Over a period of several weeks, the competitors must fight to the death and anything goes. The last tribute standing wins. Taking the kids from our districts, forcing them to kill one another while we watch is the Hydra’s way of letting us get our revenge on each other. Cause according to Hydra it is our fault the world is like this now. They wanted peace for all but we, the districts, rebelled and this is our only chance to avenge the people who have died because of the useless war. Bunch of bullshit. Hydra would have found a way to start a war if the districts didn’t. They knew that and most people in the world knew that. Hydra was just lucky they won and now they rule. The real message of the games is clear. _‘Look how we take your children and sacrifice them and there’s nothing you can do. We own you and this is how it will forever be.’_

 

To make it humiliating as well as torturous, the Hydra requires us to treat the Games as a festivity, a sporting event pitting every district against the others. The last tribute alive receives a life of ease back home, and their district will be showered with prizes, largely consisting of food. All year, Hydra will shower the winning district with gifts of grain and oil and even delicacies like sugar while the rest of us battle starvation.

 

Then the mayor reads the list of past District 12 victors. In two hundred and forty-nine years, we have had only one, Abraham Erskine, who steps on stage as his name is being called. He won his games at age thirteen, fifty-six years ago in the one hundred and ninety-third Games. People call him the Mad Scientist. Then mayor is introducing Peggy Carter.

 

Bright and bubbly as ever, Peggy trots to the podium and gives her signature, “Happy Avenging and may you gain all the revenge you truly deserve” She then goes on about what an honor it is to be here, although everyone knows she’s just aching to get bumped up to a better district where they actually have victors and not just someone who got lucky.

 

It’s soon time for the drawing. Peggy says as she always does, “Ladies first!” and crosses to the glass ball with the girls’ names. She reaches in, digs her hand deep into the ball, and pulls out a slip of paper. The crowd draws in a collective breath and then you can hear a pin drop.

 

Peggy crosses back to the podium, hold the slip of paper in her hand, and reads out the name in a clear voice.  “Wanda Maximoff.”

 

I hear a strangled cry that escapes Wanda’s mother and we all understand why. Last year her twin brother Pietro was reaped and he didn’t come back. Now the Maximoff’s have to face that fear all over again with their daughter. To lose both children to the games is a thing that no parent wants to feel and I wished that I could take Wanda’s place but only another girl could volunteer and I know that no one will.

 

My heart clenches. Wanda is nice to me. She is one of the few people who are. We are in the same class together. When I would get really sick she would bring me soup and sit with me. More so this year after the loss of her brother. I don’t want to watch her die in the games. I don’t want to watch anybody die in the games.

 

Wanda moves slowly to the stage. She hugs Peggy and then shakes Abraham’s hand, then moves to the side where she will wait for Peggy to name the male tribute. Peggy crosses the stage and makes her way to the ball that contains the boys names and grabs the first slip she encounters. She zips back to the podium, and then she is reading the name “Samuel Wilson”

 

Sam!

 

Oh, no, I think. Not him. Anyone but Sam. It’s his last year. His name wasn’t supposed to be picked. That wasn’t supposed to happen.

 

One time, when my dad was still alive, we were in the forest I had climbed a tree to get a better view of my dad. I was so tired after exerting all that energy to get up the tree that I dozed off and fell ten feet to the ground, landing on my back. The impact had knocked every wisp of air from my lungs. It was the first time I had a panic attack and for a moment I had lost the ability to do anything. That’s how I feel now, trying to remember how to breathe, unable to speak, totally stunned as the name bounces around the inside of my skull.

 

I can hear the crowd murmuring unhappily. Sam may not have been born in District twelve but he is one of us. He has made his name know helping out people when he can. Providing food to those who needed it. Besides me and himself Sam didn’t have anyone to take care of so like me he would do what he could for the village.

 

I begin to move forward before I even realize what I’m doing. I can’t let Sam die. There’s nothing I could do about Wanda and Sam had prevented me from volunteering for all the boys the year before but there was no Sam now to stop me. And if I let this happen there would be no more Sam ever.

 

“I volunteer!” I gasp as loudly as I could but I’m pretty sure it sounded like a wheeze. “I volunteer as tribute!”

 

There’s some confusion on the stage. District 12 has never had a volunteer and people aren’t sure what to do. The rule is that once a tribute’s name has been pulled from the ball, another eligible boy, if a boy’s name has been read, or girl, if a girl’s name has been read, can step forward to take his or her place. In some districts, in which winning the reaping is such a great honor, people are eager to risk their lives, the volunteering is complicated. But in District 12, where the word tribute is pretty much synonymous with the word corpse, volunteers are extinct.

 

Sam is shaking his head vehemently “No Steve. NO!” But what’s done is done. There’s no take back. Once you volunteer it’s a done deal.

 

“Steve you God damn idiot!” Sam says and one of the peacekeepers are pulling him back in line “You can’t do this you bastard!”

 

I steel myself and climb the steps. I hug Peggy and shake Abraham Erskine's hand, then move to stand next to Wanda

 

“How wonderful!” Peggy says. “That’s the spirit of the Games! What’s your name?”

 

“Steve Rogers” I say no trace of fear in my voice.

 

“You can call him dumbass!” Sam yells from the back, causing a few people to laugh, then quickly raises his hand in surrender as the Peacekeepers walk towards him.

 

“Was that you’re boyfriend?” Peggy asks causing me to blush.

 

“No. He’s my best friend.”

 

“How sweet. You taking your best friend's place.” Peggy says wiping fake tears from her eyes “Come on, everybody! Let’s give a big round of applause to our newest tribute”

 

The beautiful people of District 12 finally does something right. Not one person claps. Not even the ones who are usually beyond caring. Possibly because they know me. I may not speak out boldly against Hydra and the Capital but I don’t exactly sing their praises either. Sam always tells me that if people weren’t so afraid they would follow my lead. I always brushed him off and told him he was biases but I guess he was right. Because instead of acknowledging applause, I stand there in awe while they take part in the boldest form of dissent they can manage. Silence. Which says we do not agree. We do not condone. All of this is wrong.

 

Then something unexpected happens. Of course Sam starts it because it the most polite way he could find of saying ‘ _Fuck you Steve’_ in public but I get the message.At first one person follows, then another, then almost every member of the crowd touches the three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and holds it out to me. It is an old gesture. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love.

 

I nod my thanks to the people and go and stand beside Wanda. For the first time ever I regret not taking up Sam’s offer to run away and then I feel guilty for even having the thought. I am doing the right thing. I know I am. I won’t fight. I will die refusing to conform. I will use this opportunity to take down Hydra.

 

The mayor then finishes the dreary speech with something about the Treaty and then motions for Wanda and I to shake hands. Wanda looks at me with a small smile. I try to imagine that small girl with the sweet smile sticking a knife into my back.

 

We turn back to face the crowd as the Hydra theme song plays.

 

 _Oh, well_ , I think. _There will be twenty-four of us and odds are if someone else doesn't get me first my asthma and other health issues will kill me before she does_.


	2. Let the Games Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dos. As promised. For those of you who like me only read these things for Stucky and completely skips over anything that resembles a plot have no fear Bucky will show up soon and he will absolutely adore Steve. But for now this will have to do.

The moment the anthem ends, we are taken into the Justice Building, flanked on both sides by Peacekeepers. Once inside, I’m lead to a room on one side while Wanda is being led the opposite way. The room is empty sans a couch which I have a seat on while I wait. The tributes are given an hour in which they can use to say goodbye to their love ones. Surprisingly I find myself very calm as I wait for the first person to enter the room.

 

My mother is the first to enter. “I’m sorry” I say before she is even properly in the room.

 

“I’m not.” She replied. “Truth is Steve. I expected you in these games a long time ago. Sam was a God sent. But I truly believe everything happens for a reason. You are special Steve. You got a big heart and you can make a change. Give them hell son.”

 

Sarah step forward to give her son a big hug. I wrapped my arms around my mother and hold on for dear life. “I'm not going to make it out” I whispered into my mother's chest.

 

“But you are going to change the world.”

 

“How?”

 

“You'll figure it out Steve. You always do but first you got to promise your mother something” Sarah said waiting until she felt me son nod against her “I want you to try. Don't go in there thinking you're going to die. You may not be as healthy or strong as the others but you're smart. I want to see you in at least the last ten. Okay?”

 

“I'll go hide in a tree or something.” I mumbled casuing my mother to laugh

 

“You do that. Your father would have been so proud of you Steve. So proud.”

 

And then the Peacekeeper is opening the door signaling that our time is up. I hug my mother one last time and say I love you and she says it back. Then she is ushered out and the door closes.  
  


Next to visit was Patya Maximoff, Wanda's mother. I'm a bit surprised that she is here to visit me. After all I'm part of the line up to kill her daughter. Maybe she's here cause she know that I can't, that I won't kill anyone.

 

“I remember when Pietro was a small boy. He hung out with all the wrong people. One day they trashed the school and blamed it on my Pietro. They called the head Peackeeper to view the evidence for a sentencing but by the time they reached there the whole place was clean and there was no evidence of what Pietro was accused of. They saw two boys running away from the scene but they never caught them. That was you and your friend Sam, no?”

 

Steve nodded. “Pietro didn't deserve what would've happened to him.”  
  


“You saved my boy. If it wasn't for you I would have lost him when he was eleven and not fifteen.”  
  


“I just did what any one would do.”  
  


“And that's where you're wrong Steve. Not everyone would do what you do and I belive Mr Wilson follows you around due to loyalty to you and not your crazy plans.”  
  


Steve had nothing to say to that except nod.  
  


“I saw my Wanda just now. She is going to fight. She's going to protect you as long as she could.”

 

“Wanda shouldn't ...” Steve began but Patya cut him off.  
  


“My husband should've died in that mine accident but he didn't because of your father. Instead he faded peacfully in bed due to illness. My son was saved by you and My Wanda was too.”  
  


“I never saved Wanda.”

 

“You did. From herself. She was really bad off when Pietro died. It was your friendship that changed that. My family owes you Rogers, so as a mother I am asking you for this. If my last baby is to die in that arena let it be for something, for someone good.”

 

“I feel that people are putting a lot of faith in me I don't deserve.”

 

“People do believe in you Steve, they just don't show it often so you don't believe you deserve it. Let my Wanda protect you.”  
  


“I should protect ...”

 

“Steve!” Patya said sternly “Let my Wanda protect you. Promise me.”  
  


Steve nodded his consent and the Patya leaves before the Peacekeepers even have to summon her.

 

Finally, Sam is here. He storms through the door and the first thing out his mouth is “You damn fucking idiot. You're an asshole Rogers. An ASS HOLE” and then he's pulling me towards him in a massive hug “Thank you.”  
  


I nod. I've been doing a lot of that today but I now that if I talk my voice might crack and I don't want that. Sam is then pulling away from the hug but still hold me close directly in front of him

 

“Listen,” he says. “Try to get your hands on a knife. They always have thoses so that should be easy to do. Try to get a bow and arrow. That may help.”

  
  


“A bow?” I squeak “Have you gone mad? I'll shot myself in the eye. I don't know how to use a bow. And if I'm close enough to someone to use a knife I'm good as dead. I can't fight Sam”

  
  


“You could do it. You've seen me and you dad shoot game all the time.”

  
  


“Yeah. I've also seen women and a few men give birth doesn't mean I can pop out a kid Sam.”

  
  


“You've got to try!”

  
  


“To have a kid?” I ask knowing that's not what he meant.

  
  


“Steve! Don't be a dumbass. You have plans to change the world. You can't do that if you're dead. So don't die okay!”

  
  


“Okay. I will try not to die, but I make no promises”

  
  


“Have I told you that you're and asshole.”

  
  


“It may have come up.” Steve replied with a laugh.

  
  


“These people are tricky with their arenas but you're smart. You'll survive.”

  
  


“Not without killing someone and that a line I'm not willing to cross.”

  
  


“You'll survive. You're Steve Rogers. It's all you know how to do. I'll look after you're mom and the Seam until you come back okay.”

  
  


“Take care of Petya Maximoff too.”

  
  


“Her too.” Sam said with a smile not at all surprised.

  
  


Then the Peacekeepers are by the door.

  
  


“I'll se you around alright Cap” Sam said with a wink and then he was out the door.

  
  


It's a short walk from the Justice building to the train station. In the Seam, we travel on foot cause we couldn't aford any other form of transportation. The train station which is usually dead and empty is swarming with reporters. I school my face into a look of disinterest. I spare a glance at Wanda who is doing the same. We have to stand still and smile for a few minutes in the doorway of the train so that the vultures can get their pictures so they would have something to show on television when we die. Not soon enough, we are finally allowed inside and the doors close mercifully behind us. The train begins to move at once. The sudden movement has me falling but Wanda catches me before I hit the ground.

  
  


“Let's wait until the games actually start before I being saving you life.” Wanda says with a smile.

  
  


Besides the initial take off it doesn't feel as though the train is moving but sparing a glance out of one of the many windows I realize were are and very fast as well. I wonder if all trains move this fast but I have no previous experience to compare it to. We've never been given a reason in the Seam to travel. It is forbidden to move between Districts unless ordered like Sam was or to perform official duties like the transferring of coal.  
  


Coal. The seam revolves around it. Even in school they stress the history of coal because God forbid the people of District twelve do anything else but mine coals with their life. Most of our instruction is coal-related. The only thing more important is the weekly lecture on the history of Hydra.

 

The tribute train is fancier than anything I have ever seen. We are each given our own chambers that have a bedroom, a dressing area, and a private bathroom with a shower that has hot and cold running water. I never bathe in a shower before and we don't have hot water unless we boil it first. There are drawers filled with fine clothes that are all my size, and Peggy Carter tells me I am free to do whatever once I am ready in time for supper.

  
  


When it is time to eat Peggy comes and collects me. I follow her through the narrow, rocking corridor into a dining room. This train didn't look so spacious from the outside. Wanda is already there and sits waiting for us, the chair next to her empty. On the other side Abraham sits and Peggy take a seat next to him. I have yet to hear him utter a word but I supposed as our mentor the time will come.

  
  


The supper comes in courses. There are so many dishes to choose from. I end up eating things called Double Tomato Brochette, miso-glazed salmon, Cajun shrimp and rice and a cheese cake. Half those things I didn't know existed before I ate it but damn was it good. Throughout the meal, Peggy keeps reminding us to save space because there's more to come. But I'm not listening because I've never had food like this, before and probably would never again. Least Hydra could do for me before they kill me is let me put on a few pounds.

 

“At least, you have manners,” Peggy says to me, watching in apparent amazement that I knew how to use a knife and fork. “The boy last year ate everything with his hands. I was unsanitary and upsetting.”

  
  


The boy was Pietros and I couldn't stop the next words from escaping my mouth even if I tried. “Well you try starving for your whole life and see if you could bother with something as trivial as a fork”  
  


I hate Peggy's comment so much I make a point of eating the rest of my meal with my fingers, with Wanda quickly following my lead. This makes her purse her lips tightly together obviously trying not to comment and she says nothing for the rest of the night.

 

After the meal Wand and I head over to another compartment in the train where a TV is kept. The only thing on is a recap of the reapings from across the Districts. One by one, we see the other reapings, the names called or in the case of District One, Two and Four volunteers stepping forward. I don't really pay attention to the tributes. They are all threats to me whether or not they look it. As someone who will refuse to kill in the games I'll be easy pickings.

  
  


One face stands out over the rest. The male tribute for District two. He is distinctively handsome and even from far the blue of his eyes stand out. His hair lies short and messy on his head as though someone just ran their hand through it. He volunteers and I listen intently as they call his name 'James Barnes'. I find relief that I chose to wear loose fitting pants cause I really didn't want to have to explain the sudden apparent of my erection.

  
  


Last of all, they show District 12. Wanda being called. Then Sam. Me running forward to volunteer. The commentators are not sure what to say about the crowd's refusal to applaud. The silent salute. One says that District 12 has always been a bit backward but that local customs can be charming. After the recapping of the reaping the tv goes blank.

  
  


Wanda and I sit in silence for a while me staring off into nothing her looking through the window.

  
  


“Where do you think we are?” she asks breaking the silence. I turn to where she is looking and I see the lights of another district. 7? 10? I don't know. I think about the people in their houses, celebrating with their families and my thoughts turn to both my mother and Wanda's mother. What are they doing now? Sitting in their homes quiletly mourning the lost of the only people they have left.

  
  


No matter what my mother told me I knew that she wasn't getting any sleep tonight. My mother was well practiced in worrying about my life. It seems like a lifetime ago that me and Sam were talking in the forest. Could that have only been this morning? Like a long dream that deteriorated into a nightmare. Maybe, if I go to sleep, I will wake up back in District 12, where I belong.

  
  


I turn to Wanda and wish her a good night and then head to my roon im the trian. I just strip off all my clothes and lay down naked in the bed. The sheets are made of soft, silky fabric and they feel nice against my skin. I know I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight so instead I focused my mind on other pleasures. Usually when I would pleasure myself like this I would think of ramdon boys from the Seam but tonight I dreamt of James Barnes. I imagined his hands running over me, his lips kissing and caressing my cock before it was engulfed by his warm mouth. It was quick and messy but soon I came all over my hand, images of blue eyes dancing in my mind. I had wore myself out enough to try and sleep. I removed the soiled sheets and then grabbed a thick fluffy comforter that gives me immediate warmth. I fall asleep almost instantly.

  
  


I am awaken by Peggy Carter's voice, calling for me to rise. “Up, up, up! All you people do is sleep. It's going to be a busy day. UP!”

  
  


I grab the first things my hands touch from the well stocked cabinets and put it on. I don't bother to fix my hair cause I really don't care what I look like I walk out into the hallway and make my way to the dining car. I am the last to arrive as everyone it already seated. I take the seat next to Wanda again.

  
  


“So, you're supposed to give us advice” I say to Abraham who was yet to say a word to me or Wanda.

  
  


“Stay alive” is all he replies. I exchange a look with Wanda as it's almost as though we can sense each other's thoughts.

  
  


“Wow. It's a wonder how I couldn't have thought of that myself. Really.” says Wanda as she lashes out. She barely moves her hand and the glass that Abraham was holding flew out his hand and shatters on the floor. Without sparing a moment Abraham punches out aiming for Wanda's jaw but hitting my hand instead that I had flung out instinctively. It feel the pain spread through my wrist but ignore it as I grab my knife and stab the table between the space of his thumb and index finger. I brace myself to deflect another one of his hits to give Wanda time to strike but it never comes.

  
  


“Huh” says Abraham. “Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?”

  
  


“I think it's sprained.” I say ignoring Abraham and rubbing my wrist.

  
  


“I didn't hit you that hard.” was the reply “You're not going to make it.”

  
  


“What the hell kind of mentor are you?!” Wanda yells

  
  


“A realistic one. You got spirit kid” he says turning to me “But you're weak. Not mentally, phisically. That's gonna slow you down. Britle bones, probably asthma and God kows what else. They'll pick you off first. And you” he says turning to Wanda “You have the strenght. I can tell but you don't have the spirit. They both of you strike me as people who would feel guilty after taking another live. Even if you miraculously survive the games you won't win. Thoses are the facts.”

  
  


“So we're just supposed to what? Give up before we even start?” Wanda asks.

  
  


“Stand over here. Both of you,”says Abraham, nodding to the middle of the room. We obey and he circles us as someone would their prey. “Well, you Ms Maximoff are not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylists get hold of you, you'll be attractive enough There's an underlying beauty about you now. You Mr Rogers. You're small and skinny. You look like a strong wind may cause you to die. You're stylist would have to be miracle workers but there's something. You can be great Steve you just need to look the part. Here's what survive long enough and I'll get you healthy.”

  
  


Wanda and I look at Abraham as though he is mad but we don't question him. He was known as the Scientist and he won his Games by creating a poisonous cloud that killed the other tributes. The Games aren't just about strength. It's about whits. It's about getting people to like you. If he had an idea it was best to go with it. At least he was talking now.

  
  


“In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station in the middle of the Capital. You'll be put at the mercy of your stylist. You're not going to like what they do to you but you're gonna nod and let them do it anyway." Says Abraham.  
  


Wanda and I stand in silence as the train begins to slow. I turn my head towards on of the windows and see hundreds of people standing and waiting for the arrival of the tributes. They all look clean and well fed and absolutely different from anyone that I have even seen in the District. The people point at us eagerly. I feel and overwhelming sensation of anger as I see them so excited to watch us die. But Wanda holds her ground. I can sense her anger but instead of turning away as I did she begins waving and smiling and then gently nudges me to do the same.  
  


I have no joy in showing Hydra that I am willing to bow to their whims but if I am to survive, if I am to somehow stop these tyrants I have to make these people who live in the Capital like me. I have to pretend. It seems hard and daunting to have to pretend to be something that you're not but Wanda squeezes my hand and I realize that I don't really have a choice. We may not have even stepped of the train yet but the Games have already began.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it doesn't suck too majorly. Will try to update daily. Weekly is more realistic but I will update


	3. All It Takes Is A Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late at night but I can't sleep so here we go Chapter 3. All errors are my own but I'll blame it on sleep deprivation.

This is torture. Pure torture. My prep team enters the room and have no reservations about saying exactly what they think of me.

 

“My my, I knew he was small but this is just ridiculous.” A short plump lady says entering the room.

 

“I give him a day.” Her friend says

 

 “An hour” the only guy replies as he steps forward to begin the assault on my body.

 

“I can hear you, you know. I am right here.” I say, after a particularly insulting comment from the plum woman. I know Abraham said to let them have their way but these people were insufferable.

 

They look at me as though insulted I have a mind of my own and continue speaking but in a different language. Hydra forbade everyone except those who live in the Capital to speak anything but English so I don’t even know what language they are speaking but I make a mental note to try and pick up as much as I can. I focus on their words and not what they are doing to my body for the rest of the time.

 

When it is finally over my skin feels sore and tingling. The stylist step back looking immensely pleased with their work and then they dart out of the room. I hate my prep team but I didn’t exactly expect to fall in love with people who associate with Hydra.

 

The door opens and a young woman enters. She was beautiful with striking red hair with blue eyes and a wonderfully surprising smile.

 

“Hello, Steve. I’m Pepper, your stylist” she says. Her voice lacks and accent that usually marks someone as living in the Capital.

 

I nod politely as way of greeting instead of talking. You could never be too cautious. She says nothing else as she walks around my naked body, inspecting every inch of me with her eyes. I have never really cared about people seeing me naked but at this very moment I felt exposed and had to resist the temptation to move my hands to cover my penis. She finally stops and looks me straight in my eyes.

 

“This is my first year as a stylist in the games” says Pepper.

 

I feel sorry for her. Newcomers generally drew the short straw and ended up with us, the least desirable district.

 

“So they gave you District Twelve” I say in understanding.

 

“No. They gave me District Nine. I asked for District Twelve when I saw the reaping.” she says without further explanation. “Why don’t you get dressed.”

 

Pulling on my robe, I follow her through a door into a sitting room. I settle myself on one of the overly comfortable chairs that are in the room. When I look up I find Pepper’s eyes trained on mine.

 

“You must hate all of us here. We live a life that you could only dream of and we are no more deserving of it than you are.” She says her eyes sincere. “I understand I do and I want to help you. So tell me Steve, what do you really think about the Games?”

 

I say nothing in fear that it is a trick. I promised my mother I would try so it made no sense for me to get killed before I could enter the arena.

 

“I respect your silence. I will tell you what I think then. I think it’s despicable. They all are, the whole rotten lot. Those German scums think they could rule the world and no one will oppose. It’s inhumane.”

 

I understood her rant up until the German part and I couldn't help my curiosity “German?”

 

“Ah, yes. I forgot how much education the Districts lack. I think I broke about twenty rules telling you that and I’m about to break twenty more. Hydra is a Nazi group from a country called Germany. Of course they got rid of it when they got rid of everything else. Turn the whole world into Hydra and made people forget the names of anywhere else that ever existed. Generations of diversity lost. It’s hard to remember a time where we were divided into more than just the Districts and the Capital all under Hydra’s rule. Most people here speak German. A given few speak a language called Russian and then even less speak other languages but we all speak English.”

 

“Germany.” I say getting a feel of the word as it passes over my tongue “So my stylist were speaking German?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are we in Germany?” I ask

 

“No.” Pepper replied with a smile.

 

“So where are we?”

 

“The Capital.” She said the smile dropping from her face “Like you we here are forbidden from knowing certain things. I never knew this country by any other name.”

 

“I guess you are just as much of a slave here in the Capital as we are in the Districts. You just dress better.” I say causing Pepper to laugh. This whole talking ill about Hydra could be a ruse but I choose to give Pepper the benefit of the doubt “Why’d you ask for district twelve?”

 

“Because of you.”

 

“Me?”

 

“You’re trouble. I can see it in your eyes. Not bad trouble, the good kind. The kind Hydra hates. You can make a difference.”

 

“Why does everyone say that? I’m just little old me.”

 

“Maybe that’s what we need. Little old Steve.” Pepper smiled, “So, about your costume for the opening ceremonies. My partner, Rhodey, is the stylist for your fellow tribute, Wanda. And our current thought is to dress you in complementary costumes and as you know, it’s customary to reflect the flavor of the district.”

 

For the opening ceremonies, you’re supposed to wear something that suggests your district’s principal industry. This means that coming from District 12, Wanda and I will be in some kind of coal miner’s getup. Since the miner’s jumpsuits are not particularly becoming, our tributes usually end up in skimpy outfit. One year, our tributes were stark naked and covered in black powder to represent coal dust. It’s always dreadful so I prepare myself for the worst. Nice or not Pepper had a job to do.

 

“So, I’ll be in a coal miner outfit?” I ask, hoping it won’t be indecent. My mother would be watching.

 

“No. Actually, we’re forgoing the whole coal thing actually. It’s so overdone.”

 

“Can you actually do that?” I ask incredulously.

 

“Nope. But we’re going to do it anyway.”

 

“So if we’re not going as miners what are we doing exactly.”

 

“People need something to fight for Steve and they need someone to follow.” She said looking at me pointedly.

 

“And you think that’s me? You’re crazy. I can’t even walk outside in the cold without having a near death experience.”

 

“You don’t see it Steve but others will. You were born a leader and leaders give people something to believe in. Nobody’s gonna fight for a nameless country. So if you had to what would you call this country.”

 

“You want me to name a country!?” I ask loudly unable to help myself.

 

“It’s not that hard.”

 

“Not that hard. It isn’t a new dog! It’s a country!”

 

Pepper laughed “Come on Steve. Where do you live? If you had a chance what would you call here?”

 

I stayed silent while Pepper continued to stare at me with a fiery stare that rivaled her name.

 

“America.” I say finally.

 

“Good. Now we need a name for you.”

 

“I can’t have a nickname!”

 

“Steve don’t argue with me. Nickname. Now!”

 

“Captain.” I say automatically.

 

“Its suites you” Pepper smiled “What’s your favorite color.”

 

“I don’t have just one.”

 

“They give me them all.”

 

“Red, Blue and White.”

 

“What is your favorite thing?”

 

“The stars.”

 

“There we have it. Captain America. The red, white and blue, star spangled man with a plan. I’ll let Rhodey know so he could make Wanda match. I’ll be back soon to fix your outfit.”

 

“You’re going to get us all killed.” I say as she’s walking out the door. She only smiles.

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, I am dressed in what will surely be the end of me. The outfit has nothing to do with coals. Nothing to do with District twelve at all. The top is blue with a single stripe of white at the shoulders. There is a white star at the center of my chest. It goes into red and white vertical stripes that complete the top. Because we would be in an area that is filtered in with cold air I am wearing red gloves. The pants, are blue with a matching utility belt and red boots. It is finished with a blue helmet with a white A in the center. Hydra is not going to be pleased. This is going to paint a big red target on my back but I can’t help but smile.

 

The worst thing you could do to Hydra is disrespect their games and this outfit is one big red white and blue fuck you. Either Pepper is planning something that will cause me my end or she really hates Hydra. Either way I don’t think they would be too pleased. It crosses my mind that Pepper’s seemingly calm and normal demeanor masks a complete madwoman.

 

I’m excited to see Wanda and what her stylist has done to her. I expect her to be in a similar get up but besides the one colour she is not. She is wearing a tight fitting black pants with black boots. Her top is red with a low v neckline and stops in a v right above her belly button. She wears a long flowing red jacket over it with black gloves with finger holes. She looks amazing.

 

“I’m the Scarlet Witch” she says with a smile “Who are you?”

 

“Captain America.” I whisper, looking around to make sure no one hears.

 

“Suits you.”

 

“It’s gonna get us killed.”

 

“It’s the games. Us being here is gonna get us killed. So calm down and enjoy it.”

 

We’re whisked down to the bottom level of the Centre that the opening ceremony is held in. It’s about to start. Pairs of tributes are being loaded into chariots pulled by teams of four horses. Our chariot coal black which makes Wanda’s red outfit and my red blue and white stand out more. Pepper and Rhodey direct us into the chariot and carefully arrange our body positions, and the drape of Wanda’s jacket so it doesn’t get pull under the chariot, before moving off to consult with each other.

 

“What do you really think?” I whisper to Wanda. “About the outfits?”

 

“I think it’s going to cause a spark.” she says.

 

“Is that necessarily a good thing?”

 

“All you need is a spark to start a fire and I for one would love to see Hydra burn.” She said causing us both to laugh.

 

The opening music begins. The tributes from District one ride out first with their tributes glittering with jewels to represent the luxury items they make. You can hear the roar of the crowd. They are always favourites. District two follows close behind. Then three and four and in no time at all, we are approaching the door.

 

“Remember, heads high. Smiles. They’re going to love you!” Pepper says as we approach.

 

As the chariot moves to exit the door I begin to hyperventilate. What it the crowds hates us. We need them to like us so we could get sponsors to help us survive. Or worse what if the crowd loves us. It would definitely get Hyrda’s attention and I’m not sure that’s a good idea anymore. It may be safer in the shadows. I feel my chest constricting and it gets harder to breathe. Then Wanda grabs my hand and locks our fingers together. The surprise from her touch gives me enough time to control my breathing and when I look around we are in front of everyone.

 

The crowd’s initial alarm at our appearance quickly changes to cheers and shouts of ‘District Twelve!’ Every head is turned our way. I don’t think they realise that our outfits are a big Screw You to all they believe. They are too concerned with how breathtaking we look and we actually do look good. The outfit doesn’t make me look as small and skinny as I am and Wanda looks sexy in hers. It almost makes you forget we’re from District twelve for a second.

 

I hear Pepper’s voice in my head. Remember, heads high. Smiles. So I lift my chin a bit higher, put on my most winning smile, and wave with my free hand. Not for the first time I am glad I have Wanda here by my side to clutch for support. As I gain confidence, I actually blow a few kisses to the crowd. The people are going nuts, showering us with flowers, shouting our first names. The pounding music, the cheers, the admiration work their way into my blood, and I can’t suppress my excitement. Pepper has given me a great advantage. No one will forget me. Even if I die. Wanda was right. The spark was lit. Even if the people in the Capital don’t understand those in the districts would. They would see the outfits for what they are. An act of rebellion. For the first time, I feel a flicker of hope rising up in me. Hope that I may make it out alive. Hope that things could change.

 

Our horses finishes the lap through the city and pulls our chariot right up to President Schmidt’s mansion, and we come to a halt. The music ends with a flourish. The president gives the official welcome from a balcony above us. I look up and find him staring directly at Wanda and I as he says his speech. He does not look pleased. After his speech the chariots parades around the circle one final time and disappears into the Training Centre.

 

The doors have only just shut behind us when we’re engulfed by our respective prep teams. As I glance around, I notice all of the other tributes are shooting us dirty looks. We’ve outshone them and how dare District twelve do such a thing. Only one boy, who I recognize as James Barnes doesn’t look at us with contempt. I catch his gaze and he shoots a smile and me and yip, now I have an erection.

 

Before I could dwell on how sexy James Barnes is and how that TV screen did not do him justice Pepper and Rhodey are there, helping us down from the chariot.

 

“Thanks for keeping hold of me. I was getting a little panic attack for a moment there” I say to Wanda.

 

“It didn’t show” she tells me with a smile.

 

I find myself suddenly filled with anger and regret. Regret that I wasn’t closer to Wanda back at home. We were friends yes but before the Reaping we never really spoke, just sat around in comfortable silences. I wish I had taken the time to know her because I really like Wanda. As much as a do Sam. Anger because I’m supposed to be planning to kill her and she’s supposed to be thinking of doing the same to me.

 

The closer it got to the games the more barbaric the whole thing seemed.

 

Have I mentioned before how much I really hate Hydra.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I was aiming for this to be a long chapter and it wasn't but oh well. It is what it is. I mentioned Bucky in a line :) Soon people Soon you'll get you're Bucky fill. For now you'd have to make do with Steve. Not such a hardship. :)


	4. Everything Is Not What It Seems

The Training Center has a tower designed exclusively for the tributes and their teams which is to be our home until the actual Games begin. Each district has an entire floor. You simply step onto an elevator and press the number of your district. Easy enough to remember.

 

I’ve never ridden an elevator in my life. I didn’t even know what it was before now. The walls of the elevator are made of a clear crystal so that you can watch the people on the ground floor as you move up. It’s scary and exhilarating and I find myself wanting to ride it again. Peggy Carter stands in the elevator with us. Apparently, her duties did not conclude at the station. She and Abraham will be staying with us right into the arena. She is talking fast about our costumes for the ceremony. She thought it was wonderful until Pepper explained to her what it stood for then her expression moved from pure horror to intrigued. She moved between complimenting us and call us complete idiots. We’re the first team she’s ever chaperoned that made a splash at the opening ceremonies. Whether that is good or bad has yet to be determined but Peggy knows everyone who’s anyone in the Capital and has been talking us up all day, trying to win us sponsors. If you look beneath the accent and the overly bubbly personality Peggy was someone I could actually like.

 

“Unfortunately, I can’t seal the sponsor deals for you. Only Abraham can do that,” she says.

 

We are led to sperate rooms. Wanda’s on the left and I’m on the right. My quarters are larger than our entire house back home. The technology alone take me an hour to understand and most of it I don’t bother with. I finally learn to program the closet for an outfit to my taste. I change my clothes and then I move to an area with a menu. You need only whisper a type of food you desire into a mouthpiece and it appears miraculously in front of you. What the people of District twelve would do for luxuries like this. I walk around the room admiring everything in my sight being both amazed and disgusted at the grandeur until there’s a knock on the door.

 

It’s time for dinner. When I enter, I see Wanda, Pepper and Rhodey all standing around conversing. I’m glad to see the stylists. Something tells me they’re not like the other people that support Hydra. They seem human which I wasn’t expecting form anyone who lived in the Capital.  Abraham shows up just as dinner is being served. He’s as neat as ever but still quiet. I remember my mother telling me the quiet ones are the deadliest. Maybe it’s not a bad thing to have Abraham as a mentor. If he’d just, you know, mentor.

 

Dinner was a nice affair. Everyone seemed to be getting on well. Pepper and Wanda we’re becoming best friends. Even Rhodey was nice. Even Peggy’s occasionally insulting comments about the districts didn’t even upset me. When it’s time for desert we move into a sitting room to watch the replay of the opening ceremonies. A few of the other couples make a nice impression, but none of them can hold a candle to us.

 

“These outfits have nothing to do with District 12. Quite an act of rebellion don’t you think.” Abraham says

 

“Well it’s about time. Don’t you think?” Pepper replied

“Whose idea was the hand holding?” asks Peggy.

 

“It was less hand holding and more Please don’t have a Panic attack on this chariot Steve!” says Wanda with a laugh.

 

“Well excuse me for freaking out. Not all of us can be as cool as collected as the Scarlet Witch.”

“Please Captain. Don’t lie to me”

 

Everyone smiles at the causal use of our nicknames. Peggy purses her lips but says nothing.

 

“Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I’ll tell you exactly how I want you to play it” says Abraham to Wanda and I. “Now go get some sleep while the grown-ups talk.”

 

“You actually speak” Wanda says in mock surprise as she gets up and I follow behind a small smile on my face.

 

Wanda and I walk together down the corridor to our rooms. When we get to my door, she leans in and kisses my cheek. “Get some sleep Steve. Tomorrow will be a long day.”  Then she turns and walks back to her room.

 

I enter mine and I immediately take a shower and enjoy the feeling of the warm water against my back. After my shower I settle into bed, forgoing the clothes and I try to sleep but for some reason I can’t. I get up and throw on the same clothes I was wearing that day and step out of the room. A few of the helpers hired by Hydra and lurking around doing whatever odd job they’re paid to do.

 

I wander to the kitchen for a late night snack. Before I even get there though there is a loud bang and immediately I think of the explosion that took my dad. I start to hyperventilate. I had never done well with loud noises since then. I was have a panic attack, which then caused me to  have an asthma attack which then caused my lungs to fail. It was a never ending cycle of doom that I needed to stop before it got worse. _Air_ my brain supplies and the only place I could think of is the roof.

 

I move as fast as I could to a flight of stairs that lead to the roof. As I into the cool, windy evening air, I catch my breath and feel the cool air rush back into my lungs. I place my hands on my knees as I bend over and breathe deeply. I slowly regain control of my breathing. I am so occupied with making sure I don’t die that I didn’t realize I wasn’t alone until I feel a hand rest on the small of my back.

 

“Are you okay?” a voice asks.

 

I spin around so fast that I lose my footing and mystery guy catches me and rights me before I could fall. When I look up I see it’s none other than James Barnes.

 

“I’m fine” I whisper still a bit out of breath

 

“You don’t look fine?”

 

“I had a panic attack and it triggered my asthma.”

 

“You have asthma?”

 

“Yeah. So you don’t have to worry. That might kill me first before you do.”

 

He looks shocked as though he forgot for a moment where we were and for a while we’re silent until he says “I’m James. You’re Steve right?”

 

“I know who you are. You know my name?”

 

“Of course I do. I watched your reaping. It was nice what you did for your friend.”

 

“You volunteered too.”

 

“For fame and glory. Had nothing to do with nobleness.”

 

“How do you know my intentions are noble? You don’t even know me and I don’t know you.”

 

“Would you like to?”

 

“Like to what?”

 

“Know me?”

 

“I wonder why they let us up here.” I say changing the topic “Aren’t they worried that some of the tributes might decide to jump right over the side?”

 

“You can’t” says James. “There is some kind of electric field throws you back on the roof.”

 

“That’s so thoughtful of them.”

 

“Oh of course. гидра гордится тем, что способность контролировать людей . Это варварство .” 

“What did you just say?” 

“I said Hydra was barbaric.”

“You said that out loud. What if someone hears?” 

“What they gonna do. Kill me?” he laughed 

“That wasn’t English.” 

“Wasn’t it?” he said with a cheeky smile. 

“What language was that?” 

“If I told you I’d have to kill you.” 

“Isn’t that what the games are for?” I persisted by echoing his previous sentiment causing him to scoff. 

“I don’t know. It was the language of my mother.” He stopped and I figured that was all I was going to get out of him  “She’s from here.” He said after a while. 

“The Capital?” I asked alarmed. 

“Yes. My father is from District 12.” 

“District twelve! You’re from District 2! How did they even meet? It’s forbidden for the Districts and the Capital to have contact outside the games.” I say alarmed. 

“I don’t know. My parents weren’t very forthcoming with that information.” 

“Wow. And they had you.” 

“Yes. I was born in District 2. Not without consequences though. My mother ran away. My father left his home. They hid in district two. Kept our heads down. But Hydra found us. They killed my mother and they put me and my sister in the Games.” 

“You volunteered” 

“I didn’t have a choice.” 

“There is always a choice James.” 

“Bucky.” “What?” “Call me Bucky. I hate the name James. My father named me James. Мудак . Я надеюсь, что он гниет в аду.” He spat 

“Didn’t catch the last part but I’m guessing you don’t get along with your dad.” 

“Bastard was the one who sold us out.” 

“Wait your sister’s in the games with you?” 

“Rebecca Barnes. The name didn’t clue you in.” 

“So you volunteered to save her?” 

“Yes” he said and then shook his head “No.” 

“What?” “I didn’t volunteer to save her. I volunteered so I could be the one to kill her.” 

That had alarm bells ringing in my head. Was it really safe to be here talking to a tribute who was planning to kill his own family, “You don’t like your sister?” 

“I love my sister. She’s my world.” 

“You lost me.” 

“Вы не поймете.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

He gave a dry laugh “Precisely” Then he covered his eyes. He was trying not to cry. I knew cause I did that a lot myself. Never look weak. 

“Talk to me Bucky. I’ve been told I’m a great listener.” 

“What’s the point?” 

“The point!? The point is the Games begin in a few days and if you don’t get your shit together you be dead by the end of the first day.”

“Shouldn’t you be happy then?” 

“No. I don’t want anyone to die. I refuse to kill anyone and I will help when I can.” 

“That’s going to get you killed!” 

“Choices, remember” 

“You can’t not kill. It’s the Games!” 

“I can and that’s what I’m going to do. Now stop stalling. Tell me about your sister.” 

“I’m supposed to be finding out your weaknesses not telling you mine.” 

“You do this with everyone.” It was a statement not a question. 

“Sob story with my sister helps. Makes me seem vulnerable and they all just wanna give me a hug. Don’t even realize what they let slip.” 

“Nice strategy.” 

“It is.” He laughed “You really wanna know.” “I’m probably the only person you could tell. I won’t use it against you. Not killing remember.”

 

Bucky takes off his jacket and wraps it around my shoulders.

“You look like you’re freezing. It’s a long story and I don’t want to die from a cold before I get to finish it.” 

“Oh what a thoughtful jerk.” I say and he smiles 

“Punk.” 

We move to sit on the bench at the corner of the roof. 

“My mom and dad met twenty years ago. I don’t know where and I don’t know how. What I do know is that he worked as a miner for District 12 and my mother was the daughter of someone with in President Schmidt inner circle. They met fell in love yada yada. They kept meeting in secret until my mother told my dad she was pregnant. They planned to run away together. My grandfather, I don’t know who he is, caught my mother as she was trying to leave. She told him the truth, how much she was in love with my dad. He didn’t care, so they ran. They ended up in District 2 and that’s where I was born. My father and mother changed their names to Winifred and George Barnes. I have no idea what it was before that. Five years after they had me my sister was born. My sister’s my world. I can’t imagine it without her. She’s funny and sarcastic. When she was four she fainted. We carried her to the doctor. It was safe then. My parents had new lives. The doctors said my sister was sick. Real sick and what she has there’s no cure for it. She’s a ticking time bomb even though she acts nothing like it. My parents began having problems. Rebecca’s sick and I’m an asshole and they took it out on each other. My mother wanted to leave my father. She left the capital and betrayed Hydra for him and she couldn’t stand it anymore. My dad, he one of those ‘if I can’t have you no one can’ kind of guys. He called Hydra himself. Told them who he was. Told them where we were. They came for us. Killed my mother, reaped my sister and recruited me to join Hydra.” 

“Hold up. What!?” 

“I’m part of Hydra.” I looked at him in disbelief. I slowly got up and began to back away. “Wait wait! No don’t go. It’s not like that.” “Not like that? Hydra killed your mom so you go work for them. Wow Bucky that’s just wow.” 

“No. I’m not done. Don’t go. You said you’d listen.”  

That made me stop. I knew I owed this guy nothing. I barely knew him and he could be lying through his teeth but something told me he wasn’t. He probably had no one else to talk to. I sat back down and said “Continue” 

“They asked me to work for them and I said yes. I only said yes because my mom asked me to. She made me swear to her I’d do my best to take down Hydra. The best way to do that is from the inside.” 

“Then why join the games?” 

“My father hates Hydra. He only called them to get back at my mother. They know that. They’re using my sister to get back at him. Figured if my sister died in the games I’d kill him and be working for them. Wins all around. Except Rebecca asked me to kill her. Said if she was gonna die for sport she wanted me to be the one to do it. It’ll make me look indestructible. A guy cold enough to kill his own sister.” 

“And you said yes.” 

“You don’t know my sister. She’s very persuasive.” 

“What about Hydra? They can’t be too happy you’re here if you’re working for them.” 

“Actually contrary to popular belief Hydra has no pull in the Districts. None. They rule yes but because of fear not trust. They need someone to mend that. All their supporters live in the Capital.” 

“Except you.” 

“I’ll be the man for the Districts. It’s doesn’t matter that I’m from two. Point is people would trust someone who was born in the Districts over someone who was born in the Capital.” “I understand their thinking but this only works if you win. They can’t guarantee that.” “Hydra runs the games.” “Well yea but” “No buts Steve. Hydra controls everything. They chose the winners before the games even start. Why do you think Tony Stark’s area was filled with metal? Or why Clint Barton’s area was mainly high ground with and only one bow was provided that year? Why was Betty Ross killed in front of Bruce Banner? She was as good as dead as soon as the games started. They brought her back knowing Bruce liked her and waited until he was right there to kill her and then bam angry Bruce. Scott Lang was given a shrink ray. Natasha Romanoff was in an arena with no weapons and she was the only one who was a master at hand to hand combat. You think these were all coincidences. No Steve. Hydra planned it. They rigged it. These people won for a reason. If Hydra wanted you dead, you’d be dead.” “All those people work for Hydra?” 

“No. At least not that I know of. But that’s not the point. The point is that Hydra has everything planned. They move all the pieces. They want you to think that without them, you’re nothing. Even the games you only win if they think you’re good enough to win.” 

“Why not have one of the previous winners work for them? Why you?” 

“I don’t know. It’s not like I attend every meeting. I just know what they tell me.” 

“And you plan to bring them down from the inside.” “Yip.” “How?” “No clue. But I’m in and that’s a start.” 

“I’m sorry about your sister.” 

“Yeah me too but it’s what she wants. Damn girl always gets her way the way we spoil her.” 

“You shouldn’t have to do that” 

“Choices right? Well I’ve made mine” 

“See, that’s the good thing about humans. You can always change your mind.” 

“It’s getting late. You should go.” 

“Trying to get rid of me already.” 

“Nah. You’re good. It just really is late.” He replied with a smile. 

“Here, don’t forget this.” I say as I take off the jacket. “Keep it.” 

I nod and make my way back downstairs and to my room. I kick off my shoes and climb under the covers in my clothes, not bothering to undress again. It’s only when I take off the jacket I realize just how cold it is. My mind is constantly on Bucky and all he’s told me. I wonder how much of it was true but then again there was something about his eyes that make me think he wouldn’t lie. Not to me. There was something there. A spark.

 

I wonder if he felt it too.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations  
> 1 Hydra loves to have the abilty to control people. It's barbaric.  
> 2 The asshole. I hope he rots in hell  
> 3 You won’t understand

**Author's Note:**

> So here is the first chapter. I'm going to try and update daily but I have work and school so that's not very realistic. Weekly is more like it. I hope it doesn't suck too bad and thank you for reading :)


End file.
